


I Got Erection

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Joseon Dynasty, Korean history inspired, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, Wooden Paddle, implied non-con in a form of punishment for historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongin was caught once again for stealing goods at the market place. The town's new magistrate delivers the punishment by himself, 50 strikes with a wooden paddle. He doesn't expect is Jongin to be turned on by it and that knowledge leads the magistrate to make a proposal the peasant can't refuse.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	I Got Erection

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of the non-con spanking at the beginning. I made my research on Joseon dynasty punishments and this is what is often seen in the historical K-dramas too. Just skip the first part if you don't want to read it. 
> 
> Later on, it is all consensual and as safe as it can be in that setting. 
> 
> The title is borrowed from a Turbonegro song. 
> 
> Great thanks for my betas A and K for checking this out with a hasty schedule. Great thanks also to the mods to arranging this challenge! It's been a blast

Kyungsoo cornered Jongin a few weeks after he had delivered him the punishment for stealing silk and jewelry from the market. 

The magistrate had the man against a wall with a hand on his shoulder. His tone was cold when he spoke. “Kim Jongin. Am I correct if I say your punishment of flogging was not a punishment at all but a mere play for pleasure?” 

Jongin swallowed, his long hair partially open and moving in the wind. “Magistrate,” he started and looked over the red and black outfit the other was wearing. He had a yellow hanbok underneath the official garment and a wide belt wrapped tightly around his thin waist. It was unfair how sexy the new magistrate was. “It was a punishment and I have learned my lesson.” 

“Lies!” Kyungsoo yelled, leaning closer with a menacing look. He leered at the other as his hand dropped down along Jongin’s arm to grasp at his wrist. “You’re coming with me.” 

“W-What? No! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Jongin said, struggling against the strong hold for a moment before he relented and followed the magistrate silently. 

“Everyone out!” Kyungsoo commanded the moment they stepped into his courtyard. 

Jongin lifted his gaze to see the servants scurrying away. He expected to be thrown on the now familiar T-bench in the middle of the courtyard, but instead Kyungsoo took the wooden paddle and led them inside his house. 

Kyungsoo waited until he was sure that each and every servant was outside the residence before addressing Jongin again. “Now, it's just you and me here, Kim Jongin. Did you or did you not enjoy your punishment two days ago?” 

Jongin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to answer, so he stayed quiet, hands on his knees as he looked at the floor. 

“Answer me!” Kyungsoo’s voice boomed in the room, “I am not here to punish you now, Kim Jongin. So, answer me truthfully. Did you enjoy it, or was I just imagining it?” 

“I enjoyed it,” Jongin admitted. “I enjoyed it, magistrate. But only the first twenty. After that it hurt so bad, so much.” 

“Ah...” Kyungsoo smirked, “So it was like that. What if I offer you fifteen spanks, right here, today? No one will know, just you and me. Having some fun together.” 

Jongin eyed the wooden tool before lifting his eyes to meet the magistrate’s. “Why would you do that? Why me?” 

“You see, normally people don’t like it when they’re spanked. It’s a punishment and a painful one too,” Kyungsoo said, lifting the paddle up to smile at it before turning his gaze back to the other man in the room. “But you? Your moans were not those of pain, not until later. And I could see the haziness in your eyes. You were lost. Out of this world. And that,” he paused to curl a hand around Jongin’s chin and lift his gaze to meet his own. “And that told me more than any words would. You like it, sexually. And I am here willing to keep this between us, develop it more, perhaps if you’re up for it. There is so much we could figure out together, whips or paddles or maybe hands? It doesn’t have to be anything more than relief.

“That is considered illegal, you know. Your desire towards men and this weird sexual preference. I could get you thrown into jail, but I’m giving you a chance. So think about it. Let me know if you’re in. Otherwise, if I catch you once more stealing from the market, the punishment is not just spanking anymore.”

\---

Jongin stood outside the magistrate’s house, looking at the guards timidly. “I need to speak to the magistrate. It is important.” 

The guard swept his gaze over Jongin’s body, taking in the dusty pants and stained hanbok. “What for? The hearing is every week’s Saturday. It is Wednesday now.” 

“It’s urgent,” Jongin said, trying to peer in the house. 

“Come back tomorrow.” The guard sighed, pushing Jongin away from the house with his pole. 

“Just forward a message then,” Jongin pleaded, “Tell the magistrate yes. He will know and act upon it.” He bowed low before rushing away from the house. Now, all he could do was wait for the other. 

\--- 

“You’re coming with us!” A guard said as he grasped Jongin’s arm, another taking hold of his other arm. 

Jongin struggled against the hold for a moment, screaming that he hadn’t done anything. He stopped the moment when he realized that the guards belonged to the magistrate. It would be no use to struggle against them and maybe, just maybe he would get his answer now. He walked silently between them from the market towards the magistrate’s house.

He was deposited in the front yard, and Jongin kneeled down between the guards as Kyungsoo emerged from inside the house. The magistrate was wearing his uniform complete with the hat when he stepped in the sunshine. 

“Kim Jongin,” he addressed the man, staring at him kneeling in the yard. “I have received your message. You are to deliver it fully and in detail in the privacy of the house. Guards are dismissed.” 

Jongin kept his eyes down and kept quiet as the guards violently pulled him off the ground with, “Didn’t you hear what the magistrate said? Answer him!” 

“I... Yes, magistrate. I’ll tell you,” Jongin said as he took a risk and looked up just to meet the magistrate's dark eyes. 

Kyungsoo nodded very slightly, dismissing the guards before turning to walk back into the house. Jongin took this as a cue to follow him quietly. 

Kyungsoo led him through the house to his bed chambers. Everything was dark wood, the beddings also in dark colors. Jongin who preferred light colors frowned as he looked at his own pale blue hanbok next to the dark colors. 

Kyungsoo took a seat behind a low table, gesturing to him to take a seat. Pouring a drink, Kyungsoo offered the sweet peach liquor to the other. “So, you have accepted my proposition.” 

“Yes,” Jongin said as he accepted the drink politely, “Yes, I thought about it and… You’re right, magistrate. This would benefit us both while keeping my family safe. I can trust you to keep this safe, right, magistrate?” 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said, taking a sip from his cup, “Would you like to start right away?” 

“N-Now? But your guards... It’s...” Jongin stuttered, looking at the closed doors. 

“They’re dismissed. No one else is here other than us.” Kyungsoo shrugged as he kept his eyes on the other. “You can go and look if you want to.” 

A thought of being truly punished for not trusting the magistrate’s words passed through Jongin’s mind, making the man swallow and shake his head quickly. “I believe you! I believe. Just, yes, um...yes, we can try it. Please.” 

“I do not want to force you, Jongin. Take your time.” Kyungsoo sighed, offering to pour another cup for Jongin. “Don’t feel obliged to do this just because I told you it is possible now.” 

Jongin hastily reached forward, holding the cup for Kyungsoo to fill. “I did not mean that, magistrate. I want that. You just surprised me.” 

It was true, Jongin realized that, for one, he did not want to be truly punished for not believing the magistrate, and, for two, he really had been sure about it ever since he delivered the message a couple days ago. “I want this. I can’t quite believe that you noticed and offered something like this.” 

“Ah.” Kyungsoo smiled as he placed the jar on the table. “I noticed because it is something that I desire. Now, how are we going to do this? I spank you and help you get off, or...? 

The words made Jongin blush and duck his face down. “That sounds nice, good! Um, that would be nice, magistrate.” 

“Good,” Kyungsoo said, smiling as he stood up. “Get ready on the bed while I get your favourite wooden paddle.” 

Jongin stood up quickly and bowed as the magistrate left the room. He took a deep breath before undressing himself down to the undergarments. Not knowing what to do next, he kneeled down at the edge of the laid-out duvet and waited, his long hair partially bound together but mostly cascading freely down his back. 

Kyungsoo’s steps made Jongin turn his head and look at the other man. The magistrate was carrying the wooden paddle with him as he slid the doors closed and took a step closer to where Jongin was kneeling. 

“Ah, I see you found your place.” Kyungsoo smirked, delighted. “Fifteen, was it?” 

“Yes,” Jongin breathed, looking at the other man. “Fifteen and I...” he started, but his shyness made him stop. 

“And you what?” Kyungsoo asked, nudging Jongin to kneel on the duvet. 

Jongin shifted onto all fours and wet his lips in anticipation. “And... I... get to come?” 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said as he bent down to run a hand over Jongin’s exposed thighs and behind. “I only want your pleasure.” 

“Thank you,” Jongin said, readying himself for the experience. He took a deep breath, expecting to feel the sting of hard wood instead of a hand on his behind. The touch, soft yet hard enough to make his skin tingle. 

Hard slaps were delivered on both cheeks equally, alternating sides and strength. Sometimes a soft rubbing was added in the mix that made him keen for more. 

Jongin cried out when the first hit with the paddle came. It wasn’t that strong, not like he had received during the punishment, but the previous treatment from the magistrate’s hands only heightened the sensations. 

After five spanks, Kyungsoo paused to listen to Jongin’s staggered breaths. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” came Jongin’s immediate reply. He shifted and changed his position just slightly, and Kyungsoo caught a sight of Jongin’s hard cock hanging between his legs. 

“You want the next five a bit harder?” Kyungsoo asked, his touch soft on Jongin’s flaming skin as he ran fingers over the tender flesh. 

Jongin thought about it a minute before nodding. “Yes.” He did want it harder. He was turned on, but he wasn’t at his limit, not even near. He wanted more. 

“Good, here’s the next five,” Kyungsoo said before bringing the paddle down against Jongin’s ass harder. Each hit made Jongin yelp and cry out, but Kyungsoo continued with the hits, pausing again when the fifth was done. 

The magistrate got up to look at Jongin’s face, not trusting fully his words for more. He grasped the man’s chin, tilting his face up. What he saw was Jongin’s dark eyes, dilated and hazy as the man drew in shaky breaths. Jongin’s cheeks were covered in tears, and saliva dripped down his chin. He looked delirious, so far gone that Kyungsoo hesitated. 

“Last five?” he asked, eyes dropping to Jongin’s hard cock that jumped slightly at the words. 

“...Please,” Jongin said after the words registered in his mind.

Kyungsoo hummed and let Jongin’s head loll down. He stood and picked up the wooden paddle again. With a swift move, he brought it down on Jongin’s tender bottom, causing the man to scream from the impact. 

One. Two. Three. 

Three was all he got before Kyungsoo stopped himself and tossed the paddle away. Jongin was swaying on his hands and knees, unable to keep still as his muscles spasmed. “Shh, you did well,” Kyungsoo said as he helped Jongin to lay down on his side. 

The magistrate stripped the top layers off before laying down on the bedding. He let Jongin snuggle close when the man reached for him, needing the grounding comfort of Kyungsoo’s warm body as he came down. 

Kyungsoo held him close, whispering sweet nothings until Jongin succumbed to sleep. The releases would wait for them both when they got up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
